Twelve Days of Christmas
by Miss Soupy
Summary: Sakura is depressed about being alone for the holidays, that is until she starts receiving gifts from her 'true love'. Will she figure out this gifters identity or will it turn out to be a horrible trick?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all, I bring you a Christmas fic to get into the spirit of the holiday's. Based on the twelve days of Christmas, however my version is a bit backwards. Can you figure out the identitiy of the mysterious gifter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

First Day

It was a mere twelve days until Christmas, and yet Sakura couldn't seem to lift her spirits from the peeved state they were in currently. She wasn't being a very good shopping companion, she knew, but it wasn't _her_ fault Ino had dragged her along.

"There are only twelve shopping days left before Christmas, Forehead! There isn't much time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the panicked blonde; it was as if Ino thought the stores would all just close for good on the 25th. She _really_ hadn't wanted to go, and she had said as much to Ino earlier.

"It's not like I have anyone to buy for," Sakura said grumpily. "I've already gotten your gift and Tsunade-shishou's, and Naruto and I already worked out Kakashi-sensei's gift. Sasuke said he didn't want anything but I got him something anyway, as well as Sai. It's not like I have to get anything for Naruto seeing as how he's on a mission."

It wasn't that Sakura wouldn't get Naruto a gift merely for being absent however, it was just his usual request was for a date with her which he sort of needed to be _present_ for to receive.

Luckily for him, Sakura had grown out of the notion that going on a date with someone meant instant marriage. Anymore she was rather happy to grant her teammate this wish because it was an easy solution to the whole gift issue. She wasn't particularly good at picking out presents for her boys; anything she bought for them seemed to get destroyed quite easily or she later received as a re-gift.

If all Naruto wanted was his favorite food with his favorite girl then she would of course grant him that.

But because of a sudden mission, it seemed this year would be different. Sakura felt her mood souring further just thinking about this, which Ino seemed to notice for she looked at her friend with raised brows.

"Won't he be back in time?"

Sakura snorted and pretended to be interested in the clothes wrack in front of her and replied doubtfully, "No, this mission is supposed to take over three weeks."

Taking out one item, Sakura glared at the orange shirt before forcefully returning it to its spot.

Ino shook her head. "It's not his fault he was given a mission. You know Naruto, I'm sure he was looking forward to Christmas with his _Sakura-chan_." Winking, Ino scrunched up her eyes and gave a fairly close impersonation of Naruto.

Sakura didn't seem to find it funny however as a pink eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "Very funny _Pig_," she said dryly. "But at least with Naruto here I have someone fun to spend the holidays with."

This of course the _real_ reason she was upset.

She just needed a friend to drink hot chocolate with, and make fun of all of the couples that seemed to pop up around the holidays, and someone to sing Christmas carols with at their sensei's doorstep.

She needed someone to just…be there.

It didn't necessarily _have_ to be Naruto. No, no, almost anyone she was really close to would do. It just so happened that everyone else was usually predisposed.

For instance, Ino would spend the holidays with Shikamaru. Sasuke liked to ignore holidays, while Sai just didn't get it. Tsunade would spend the holidays with…her sake. And then of course Shizune would spend the holidays with Tsunade and the sake because _someone_ had to be the adult and make sure the Hokage didn't do anything too foolish.

Really, Naruto was the best choice because he enjoyed this time of the year and he would not be busy with boyfriends or sake or drunk Hokage's. At least she hoped not.

No Naruto meant no mistletoe pranks, no surprising Kakashi-sensei at odd ours in the morning with gifts, no Christmas boxers that Naruto shamelessly wore only during the holidays, no…_fun_.

Sakura ground her teeth. _He _would_ have to take that mission! He probably didn't even realize how long he'd be, that _baka_! Well fine, I'll show him! I'll have a wonderful Christmas and be sure to tell him all about it when he gets back!_

Oh yes, that was a good plan.

Dark thoughts still swimming in her head, Sakura decided she had had all she could stand of Ino's fierce shopping and told her friend she was going home.

"Fine, go on then," Ino replied with disinterest, flapping a hand towards the pink haired kunoichi. "Your heart really isn't in it anyways, and I can't have you holding me back!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and the expression was returned by Ino before she turned on her heels and left.

On the way home Sakura tried to plan ways to salvage her holiday time. She still had a few days of work left which would keep her busy, but after that things were up in the air. Perhaps she should call around and see who was hosting holiday parties. That could be fun, or at least she hoped it would be. The least it would do was take her mind off of an absent hyperactive ninja.

Nearing her apartment, Sakura looked to see there was a box sitting on her doorstep. Fishing out her keys, Sakura unlocked her door and brought the box inside. Setting it down on her kitchen table she felt herself lighten considerably. Who didn't like to get packages in the mail?

Tearing open the lid, Sakura found a bouquet of flowers and a note. From what she could tell the flowers were a mix of roses, daises, and lilies, and they came in pinks, reds and yellows to make a very cheerful looking arrangement.

Taking up the card she opened it excitedly, wondering if maybe her parents had sent her a Christmas bouquet. But what she read made her frown in confusion. The note held only three lines of text that read:

_Friendship_

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_12 friendly flowers_

Flipping the card over, hoping to find more on the back, Sakura was disappointed to find it was blank.

No name had been given.

Bringing the bouquet out of the box, Sakura held it under her nose and breathed in the fresh scent of the flowers.

"You wouldn't be trying to trick me would you, Ino-pig?" Sakura said thoughtfully, a smirk on her face. Ino _did _work at a flower shop after all. It would be just like her to try a prank like this; try to get Sakura's hopes up over some 'admirer' only to rub it in her face later.

_That Pig, I bet she thought it was really funny trying to trick me! Well, I'm not going to let her get the best of me._

As Sakura prepared a vase and set the flowers inside, she had to admit it _was_ a beautiful bouquet, and it had managed to bring a smile to her face for the first time since she had said good bye to Naruto two days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Day

Sakura set off from her apartment with a determined look on her face.

_Ino probably thinks I'll go straight to her with this 'true love' business_, Sakura thought as she turned towards the hospital. _Well I'll just have to keep her waiting!_

After waking up that morning Sakura had decided to play Ino's little game, but instead of immediately rushing over to gush over the flowers like Ino surely expected her to do, she would instead act as if nothing was amiss.

_That should teach her to try and trick me!_

It wasn't that she didn't like the flowers. They were a very lovely sight to wake up to in the morning and their sweet fragrance had brought a content smile to her face. Ino worked around flowers all the time, but Sakura knew her friend always kept flowers in her apartment.

But in Sakura's home flowers were fairly rare. Most of the time she was much too busy to worry about plants (not to mention she didn't feel she should have to buy them for herself). In her mind, flowers were the kind of thing you got from lovers, occasionally from a close friend or from family, but not from _yourself_.

Sure, she would get the occasional blossom from Naruto or Lee, but those were always _self-picked_. Apparently they thought it was more interesting that way…

In the end, what few flowers she did get were quite average looking, either a carnation (sometimes Ino threw her a bone), cherry blossoms (Lee quite liked the symbolism), or an occasional weed (Naruto tried, but what did he know about flowers?).

What Sakura really wanted for once was a real lover's bouquet. Something that meant more than a little color on her table. Something that smelled nice and looked beautiful and made anyone who saw it just _wish_ they had something like it.

_Heh, can't blame a girl for dreaming._

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura seriously couldn't imagine _that_ happening anytime soon.

She honestly felt pretty good about her appearance; she knew she wasn't bad looking by any means, and while she knew she could use a bit more in some departments (Sakura thought she could stand a bit more in the chest region) and a little less in others (she had lost hope in ever growing into her forehead), overall she thought herself attractive, smart, and a very capable girlfriend.

And yet she remained single.

Sakura had thought about this problem for quite some time, putting her large forehead to good use, and had finally came up with the cause of her single status.

Naruto.

The way he flitted around her all the time…who else could even get close?

Somehow, without her even noticing, he had formed a rather orange-ish barrier around her over the years, and for the life of her she didn't know how to get out of it! Wherever she went people associated her with Naruto. Most of the time she didn't mind; it was nice to feel she wasn't alone and Naruto was probably the most important person in her life now.

This didn't mean she never felt frustrated with the arrangement, however, because once again, men were afraid to approach her lest they find themselves on the receiving end of the Kyuubi holder's wrath.

_And I thought shinobi were supposed to be brave_, she thought wryly and rolled her eyes.

If they were afraid of _Naruto_, then they should be doubly afraid of the only person who could make him whimper in fear from a mere crack of her knuckles. And she almost always healed _him_ afterwards anyways.

"Good morning Sakura," Shizune greeted her as she entered the hospital and received a list of her days patients.

"Hello Shizune. How is everything?"

"Everything seems to be running smoothly today, thankfully. Our profession is one of the few where a slow day is a good day."

"Mm," Sakura agreed as she looked over her list, "That's the truth."

Usually things did slow down during the holidays as people were less apt to get a check up during such a busy time. But this didn't mean their number of emergencies stopped. People still died. The holiday's just made it doubly painful when it happened, not only for the family of the dead, but for the medics who had failed.

One year Sakura had lost a patient on Christmas Eve. She had poured all of her chakra into the patient, but there had been too much damage done for her to fix and he had died. Even after his heart had stopped she had kept trying, and it wasn't until Naruto was called and barged in to pull her sobbing form into his arms did she quit.

He had kept holding her even as she struggled to free herself yelling that she had to be the one to tell the family she had failed, that she couldn't let anyone else do it.

"No, Sakura-chan," he had said so firmly that she had paused in her struggle. "You did your part, now its time to let someone else do the rest."

"But it's my problem!" she had sobbed, looking up into his eyes. "I have to be responsible for my mistakes!"

"And what mistake would that be?" he ground out, holding her shoulders so tightly that she could feel him trembling. "All your chakra is gone! What else could you have done!?"

And it had been the combination of Naruto's fear and anger directed at her that had finally caused her to regain herself. After a few moments of settling down, he had allowed her to talk to the family without giving up his hold on her hand. And when the family hadn't blamed her but instead thanked her for trying her best, it was once again Naruto who she had cried on.

Thoughts returning to the present Sakura shook her head.

_That's the last thing I need to be thinking about_, she mentally berated herself as she went in search of her first patient.

----

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked back to her apartment. The day had started smoothly, and for once ended smoothly and this was enough to lift her spirits a little out of the gloom they had previously been in.

Mentally going over what she needed to do that night, she skipped up her steps and barely was able to dodge the package lying in front of her door.

"Another one?" she frowned, hoisting it up and disappearing inside. Hands on her hips she regarded the box untrustingly. But in the end her curiosity got the best of her and she tore open the lid.

Inside the box was another box, but as she peered inside she could definitely catch the telling aroma of chocolate.

Pulling out the box of chocolates, she tore off the attached card and read:

_Happiness_

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_11 chocolate hearts_

Once again no name had been given, and as Sakura opened the chocolate box she found exactly eleven chocolate hearts. There had been twelve, she noted with raised brows, except one seemed to be missing.

"Apparently this secret gift-giver has a sweet tooth," she chuckled before popping a chocolate in her mouth.

_Interesting…_


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

The next morning Sakura received a call from Tsunade telling her not to bother coming into the hospital until the afternoon. Apparently they were training some new medics and therefore wouldn't need her services until later. This was just fine for Sakura, and she had quickly decided to use the morning to confront a certain blonde kuniochi about the packages she kept receiving.

Since she had apparently gone as far as to send _two_ packages, it would only be right for Sakura to give Ino the acknowledgement she was probably dying to get.

"Hey, Piglet, I need to talk to you," Sakura called upon entering the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey Shik, did that forehead just _talk_?" Ino feigned surprise from behind her counter while Shikamaru, who was lazily leaning against the wall, smartly decided not to reply.

Sakura, who was by now quite used to their little act crossed her arms defiantly. "It's almost as amazing as a talking _pig_."

Ino smiled. "So what's the deal Sakura? You finally get over your little mood?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _Little mood?_

"As if you don't know, Ino. Look, I appreciate the gesture but really," here Sakura leaned closer to her friend as she whispered, "What would Shikamaru think? You know, if he found out about _us_? I don't want to break any hearts."

Giving a saddened look to Shikamaru, who had clearly heard every word and now observed the two with a curious brow raised, Sakura pulled away and turned back to Ino with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, confusion splayed across her face from Sakura's act.

"I'm talking about this!" Sakura replied, producing the cards she had gotten with the bouquet and the chocolates.

Taking them, Ino frowned as she read both cards over, flipping them to the back as Sakura had done before returning them each to the front side.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I would have been fine, but I guess I should thank you for the flowers and the chocolates." Sakura sighed, awaiting the sly smile her friend would surely give her as she laughed at the amazing joke she had pulled.

But strangely enough, the laughter never came.

"I didn't give these to you Sakura, though it really would have been a nice trick, I have to say."

Sakura blinked. "Y-you didn't send them?"

Blonde hair swaying, Ino shook her head. "Afraid not. See, it's not even my handwriting."

Producing a notepad she had been writing on, Ino compared it to the note. "Told you. This handwriting definitely isn't mine."

"Oh…I guess not," Sakura admitted as she saw the two handwritings were indeed different. "…but then who could have sent them? I was positive it was you."

"Aw Forehead, you know I'll always love you," Ino declared dramatically, while she embraced Sakura from across the counter. "But I think it's better for everyone if we just remain friends, you understand don't you?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I couldn't agree more Ino-pig. I'd hate to give Shikamaru too much competition."

From the wall Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome" and both girls laughed.

"But all is not lost my friend. Maybe we can track down this admirer by their flower purchase. Why type of bouquet did you get?"

"A mix of daisies, roses, and lilies from what I could tell," Sakura replied as Ino gave her an odd look. "What?"

"We've been out of daisies for awhile now. It's out of season for that type of flower and we sold our last few weeks ago."

Sakura drooped at the new information. "So whoever bought these didn't get them from you…"

"I'm afraid not. Whoever purchased the flowers didn't get them at this flower shop or I would have known about it. They must have gone to someone else." Ino said confidently.

"I wonder why," Sakura mumbled, her tone dry as she looked at her nosey friend.

_If anyone did want to keep something secret, they could never get something from Ino, that's for sure,_ Sakura thought.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sakura replied quickly before moving towards Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, you're smart," she said as if just noticing the fact, "Who do you think sent this?"

Shikamaru eyed the pieces of paper for a second before he handed them back with a shrug. "Your _true love_?"

"Thanks a lot…"

"Oh Sakura! Do you know what this means?!" Ino cried, appearing next to her once again and draping her arm across her friend's shoulders.

"I still don't know who sent it?" Sakura tried unenthusiastically.

"Well that, but more importantly, _you_ have a secret admirer!" Ino squealed causing both Sakura and Shikamaru to flinch.

"Uh huh…"

"Troublesome…"

"Ohhh don't worry Forehead, we'll figure it out! We just need to ask in the right places and—hey, where are you going?!" Ino called as Sakura paused before the exit.

"No thanks," Sakura said, waving her hand. "I have enough _very_ _open_ admirers; I don't need a secret one too. Later Pig, Shika."

Sakura smiled to herself as the shop door closed and she could hear Ino begin whining to Shikamaru. Her smile fell however when she realized she still didn't know who had sent the flowers.

Mind full of confusion Sakura decided to return home before having to go into work. Making a quick detour, Sakura stopped in at Ichiraku to get some ramen. She always promised Naruto to eat ramen at least once while he was on a mission. Something about making sure the ramen stand didn't go out of business while he was gone.

Getting a bowl to go, Sakura slurped her noodles and headed for home. When she neared, her eyes immediately fell to her front step and what she saw made her pause mid-slurp. Another package was waiting for her, this one even bigger than the other two.

Unlocking her door, she attempted to scoot the package inside with her foot, but instead of hitting a light package as she had expected, this package seemed to be filled with something _very _heavy and didn't budge. Meanwhile, her foot immediately began throbbing from the contact.

Cursing, Sakura gave a little hop as she balanced her ramen bowl in one hand and attempted to heal her throbbing foot with the other.

Pain subsiding, Sakura scowled at the package before setting her ramen bowl on top of it and with her legendary 'monstrous strength' picked up box and bowl and hoisted them inside, slamming her door closed with her foot.

Picking up her ramen bowl, Sakura stubbornly thought she should just ignore the package and walked into the kitchen, where she sat and finished her ramen.

After cleaning up, Sakura meandered around the house, but whenever she entered the front room she would look at the package waiting for her. Finally, her curiosity too great, Sakura gave out a frustrated cry and ripped open the lid. Digging around through the padding, Sakura located some very heavy items.

After a few minutes of rummaging, Sakura had pulled out all of the pieces of a brand new weight set. Her eyes glazed over with delight as she tried a few weights out.

_I had been needing some new weights! Wow, what a great gift!_

Attached to the largest weight Sakura found another card.

_Strength_

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_10 weights for lifting_

"Whoever sent this must know me really well, and is also really strong to be able to lift this…, "Sakura mumbled while absentmindedly fingering a strand of her hair. Now who do I know that has a thing for weight lifting?"

Suddenly a thought struck her.

_Perhaps tomorrow I should give Konoha's Green Beast a little visit…_


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four

Team Gai's training ground looked more like a war zone than an actual training field. It was rattled with craters and the tree's had numerous chucks taken out of them, not to mention the odd weapons stuck fast in their bark. But it was to be expected from a team of a taijutsu master, a weapons mistress, and the prodigy of gentle fist.

The devastation really spoke volumes of the skill the members of this team had, and Sakura felt oddly proud that Team 7's field looked much the same these days.

A flash of green jumpsuit caught Sakura's eye as she found her target hammering away at his usual stump.

"Hey Lee-san, whatever did that tree do to you anyways?" Sakura asked with amusement in her voice.

"Sakura-san!" Lee greeted as he stopped his punching and stood at attention before her. "You are as youthfully beautiful as always."

"Thanks Lee," Sakura laughed. "I'm glad I haven't changed since you said as much a week ago."

Gone were the days of ignoring the beautiful green beast. Instead Sakura took his compliments with the knowledge that he really was a person to respect. She really appreciated Lee's strength and courage, and she would always stick up for him.

Yes, Sakura was quite happy with her friendship with the green clad young man. He still promised her his protection but he had come to terms with the fact that their relationship was meant to remain good friends.

Lee didn't mind too much; he could continue to protect her as a friend, continue to comment on her youthfulness and beauty, and he didn't need to worry about a fist in the face.

"But even so, ever time I see you I am reminded of it and I must declare it all over again!" Lee said this with his patented Nice Guy Pose and Sakura offered a lopsided grin.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Sakura wondered, looking around to find Lee was the only one around.

At this Lee's shoulders slumped. "They could not train today. Tenten had relatives visiting, Neji is too busy with his ANBU team, and Gai-sensei said he had an important challenge for Kakashi-sensei."

_Poor Kakashi-sensei_, Sakura winced, knowing that he would definitely not be having a good day with his self-proclaimed rival after him.

"I'm sorry Lee," Sakura said outwardly, hoping she sounded comforting, which, judging by how Lee perked up, she guessed she had.

"Do not worry about me Sakura-san! It is the season of cheerful spirits and I cannot stay somber for long."

Sakura sighed, grateful for Lee's usual optimistic outlook. "That's the spirit Lee."

"But where is Naruto-kun? It's odd that I haven't seen him lately."

"Mission," Sakura replied shortly, wishing the conversation hadn't moved towards such a problematic topic.

Lee's expression turned scandalized. "How could he leave you during an impassioned time such as this?!"

"What's that supposed to mean-"

"Surely Naruto-kun would have done everything possible to stay close to his most precious person during the holidays!"

"I'm not-"

"Unless he was forced to take this mission…"

"He wasn't-"

"But even then, he should have asked me to look after you!"

"_Lee_."

"Yes Sakura-san?"

Sakura pursed her lips as she stared down the over-enthusiastic boy. "I'm _fine_. I don't need you or anyone looking after me all the time. Naruto chose the mission because he _wanted_ to, and that's it, so stop worrying."

When Lee continued to look doubtful she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"S-Sakura-san, where are we going?" the boy asked, feeling the situation turn more dangerous.

"Obviously I have to prove myself numerous times that I _can_ fight, so we are going to train."

Lee wasn't even given a chance to reply before Sakura had donned her trademark gloves and a chakra enhanced fist was flying towards his face.

Agilely, Lee ducked and rolled out of the way and was on his feet again in seconds, but this time with a smile on his face as he took his usual stance.

"What a wonderful idea, Sakura-san! I accept your challenge."

Sakura returned his smile and prepared her attack.

----

"That was a fun match Sakura-san," Lee spoke, offering Sakura a helping hand up off ground.

Sakura didn't think she could call the match _fun_. Her whole body felt like one big hurt and she thought it might be nice to just lay there for a few more minutes…hours…days…

But, it wasn't meant to be as Lee was already hoisting her to her feet. Even in her fatigue Sakura caught the slight wince from the taijutsu master as he straightened.

"Broken rib?" she guessed.

"A few," Lee replied sheepishly and Sakura couldn't help but grin proudly.

"Well serves you right for thinking I couldn't take care of myself!" she scolded, even as she drew chakra to her hand and pressed it gently against his ribs and began mending the bones.

"Sorry Sakura-san," Lee apologized. "Of course you are one of the most capable and youthful ninja of Hidden Leaf! But as you know, I swore to protect y-"

"I know I know, don't worry about it," Sakura cut him off as she finished up, leaving the boy good as new.

Lee stretched experimentally and then moved to alter his leg weights.

"Dangit!" Sakura complained suddenly, finally remembering the reason she had come out in the first place.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" Lee asked curiously, watching as Sakura ground her palm into her forehead.

"Ah, I got so caught up that I forgot the reason I came looking for you!"

Lee watched curiously as Sakura dug in her hip pouch and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Was it you?" Sakura asked, holding the latest note under Lee's nose for him to read.

Blinking in surprise Lee read out loud, "True…love? Ah, Sakura-san, you think I did this?"

Even though he was blushing Sakura could tell by his tone that he was just as confused as she was.

"Today's gift was weights. It seemed like a Lee-type of gift," Sakura shrugged as she put the note back in her pouch.

"Weights are a wonderful gift! But I did not send them."

"Well, back to the drawing board," Sakura sighed. After Sakura and Lee said their goodbyes, both took off towards their respectful homes.

For the fourth day in a row Sakura found a package at her door. This one, luckily, was much lighter than the previous package, and today she wasted no time in opening it.

This time however she read the card first.

_Courage_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_9 fearless statues_

Curious, Sakura took out 9 bubble-wrapped separate pieces, and after unwrapping these as well she found 9 miniature animal figurines made of glass.

"Tiger, ox, dragon, horse, fox, eagle, bear, lion, and wolf." Sakura said looking at each figurine in turn. "Oh they are so beautiful!" she said in awe as she gently tapped the little fox.

"My 'true love' has good taste in art," Sakura decided as she looked at her new little collection.

Suddenly her yes widened.

_Art…_


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five

Sakura awoke the next morning once again to the sight of her beautiful flowers and immediately smiled. She spent half an hour exercising with her new weights before she started to get ready for work.

Choosing one of the figurines, Sakura wrapped it and placed it in her bag, popped a chocolate heart in her mouth and was on her way.

She felt pleased that she had another suspect she would be interrogating, though she seriously doubted this particular suspect would turn out to be the gifter. But Sakura figured it was worth a shot. She wasn't about to give up quite yet, and though she hadn't given up the belief that it was a prank or at least something far from 'true love', her confidence in that theory was dwindling.

Sakura's lunch break found her searching the Konoha library for a familiar face. Perusing the shelves, the pink haired girl finally caught sight of who she had been looking for.

"Why if it isn't the Hag," Sai greeted, his usual fake smile in place as Sakura stalked up to him.

"The children's section is over there idiot," Sakura replied, pointing over her shoulder.

"Of course you would know best," came the reply followed by a deserving punch in the head. "Ow."

"After all of those social books you've read, you still haven't learned anything, have you Sai?"

Sai looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have learned a lot, but that doesn't mean I put everything to use."

"That seems about right."

It was true since Naruto and Sakura had originally helped Sai change he had pretty much stayed his usual name calling, socially challenged self. He still called Sakura Hag and Ugly, and she still beat him up for it, but overall they were used to the arrangement.

Naruto however, took great offense to being called Dick-less all the time, even as a joke. He _especially_ hated to be called as such in front of Sakura (he said he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about him). Sakura would just laugh and be glad for once that she was not born male.

"So is Dick-less still on his mission?" Sai guessed which immediately caused Sakura to frown.

_Why does everyone ask that?! Like I can't go somewhere on my own…_

"So it seems," Sakura said vaguely, trying valiantly to seem uninterested. "Oh, Sai, do you recognize this?"

Quickly changing the subject Sakura brought out the figurine stuffed safely in her bag, and after unwrapping it, handed to Sai who scrutinized it.

"It's a glass fox," he shrugged. "Should I recognize it?"

"Someone sent me a bunch of those glass figures, and I'm trying to find out who did it," Sakura replied, carefully keeping to herself the other gifts she had gotten.

"And you asked me because?"

"Um, you are good with art?"

"Ah, good with painting, not glass making, Hag."

"Can you help or not?" Sakura asked impatiently, her temper beginning to flare.

Sai was silent for a long moment as he continued to look the figurine over, turning to each side and examining it. "Perhaps…" he said finally and Sakura perked up. "Let me study this some more. If I find anything I'll let you know."

"Fine," Sakura complied, watching closely as Sai tucked the little fox away. "But you better not break it, or else."

Feeling her threat sufficient enough, Sakura departed, feeling hopeful that Sai might come through.

----

There had been yet another gift waiting for her when she returned home that evening. This one was heavy, though not nearly as heavy as the weights had been.

Peeling back the lid, Sakura's mouth dropped open as she took in the site of a neat stack of books.

_Wisdom_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_8 lengthy volumes_

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized some medical books she had been wanting, one book about famous kunoichi's, and another about genjutsu techniques. Sitting on the floor next to the opened package, Sakura pulled a book into her lap and began flipping through the pages.

"This is just…_perfect_!" Sakura squealed in delight as she flipped through book after book, loving everything about them and the fact that they were now hers to read whenever she felt like it.

_Who could have known I'd like these?_ she began to wonder, the feeling of glee she had upon opening the package was beginning to deteriorate and was replaced by a feeling of undeserving.

"I can't possibly keep this…it's too much," she murmured out loud as she hugged a volume to her chest. "I have to find out who is doing this and return these. But…who could it be?!"

Exasperated, Sakura lay back on the carpet and stared helplessly at the ceiling.

_Flowers, chocolates, weights, figurines, and now books_, Sakura went over in her head. How could she deserve all of those gifts?

Letting loose a sigh, Sakura gently massaged her temples. The presents were starting to make her feel stressed; mostly over the enormous amount of money that was being spent for what ends she didn't know.

Normally when she got this way Naruto would find out about it and force her to have some fun. Sakura was aware she could be a work-a-holic at times, but fortunately for her Naruto knew this as well and usually took it upon himself to remedy that.

In exchange Sakura made sure Naruto ate right (ramen did not meet all of the basic food groups) and took care of himself _and_ his apartment. Their friendship was one that stabilized both of their lifestyles and they quite liked it that way.

Sakura could remember when Sasuke was returned to Konoha and Naruto had avoided her for days. Finally unable to put up with his silent treatment she had cornered him and forced the reason out of him.

"Sasuke-teme is back now…won't things go back to how they were?" he had said it with that painfully _fake_ smile on his face and it was all Sakura could do not to punch him through the wall.

"Naruto no baka! Things can never be as they were." she had flat out told him, watching as his mouth carefully formed into a straight line.

"We both fulfilled our promises, so what else is there?" He cocked his head to the side and Sakura seethed, hating how _defeated_ he sounded.

"Were you expecting me to revert to my 12 year old self and chase Sasuke around again? I'm not that person anymore, damnit!" At that point angry tears had begun to cling to her eyelids and Naruto's eyes had softened.

"That's right," he had said at last, the light had returned to his eyes and he moved to embrace her.

Of course at that moment a hug was the last thing she _wanted_, but it was the first thing she _needed_ and when Naruto got serious like this there was no stopping him. That was why instead of pulling away she embraced him back.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he murmured then into her neck, and she had nodded in spite of her anger.

At that point they both knew the closeness that had been slowly but surely evolving between them would stay and continue to grow. Things would be different they knew, but not for them.

Sasuke may have once easily broken his bonds with them, but they could never do such a thing to each other.

Flipping over onto her stomach, Sakura propped her head up on an arm as she lazily flipped through another book.

Furrowing her brows Sakura knew there were only a select few people who knew she had wanted these specific books.

"I'll have to talk to Shishou about this."

* * *

A/N: just wanted to say a quick thanks to my reviewers! I really enjoy reviews so keep them coming :)

Chica De La Luna Fantasma: You were quite right about Sai, and now he's on the case, lol. Only seven more days, hopefully Sakura can make it /wink. I'm glad you like the story so far.

weidest1: aww, I'm sure you will figure it out, don't give up! And if you can't you will surely know on the 12th day.

Hououza: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yes, Sakura can take care of herself now, and she wants to prove it! hehe, go Sakura-chan! Wonderful to see people putting the pieces together to figure out who it is. Hope you're right ;) Thanks for sticking with this fic, and always having something nice to say.

Quathis: thanks a lot! Yes, Christmas ninja style is quite fun, I must say.

Akatsuki means Dawn: I'm glad you like it! Hopefully it will continue to be entertaining to read.

TheShamanMaster: It took awhile to come up with all the gifts...12 is a lot! But I think they are quite cute, especially since they each mean something special for Sakura.

daydreamer53221: Yup, Sai was next on the list. He's a funny fellow isn't he? I'm glad you are enjoying this fic, and I will do my best in future chapters.

Everyone else, thanks a bunch for your kind reviews and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the fic.

--Miss Soupy


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six

"Ah, Sakura, good morning," Tsunade greeted upon seeing her apprentice enter her office.

"Morning Shishou," Sakura began and then blinked. "What, no hangover this morning?"

Tsunade snorted before grinning at her student. "Give me a few minutes and perhaps I'll warm into one."

"Sometimes I think you drink just so you have an excuse to be cranky towards everyone," Sakura teased, remembering the frightened Kotetsu she had passed earlier as he scrambled to do some errand for the Hokage.

"So you do have some brains in the wide forehead after all. Well, I'm glad you finally figured out my great secret, Sakura. I'll be passing everything on to you, my student." Tsunade drawled while twirling a pen between her fingers.

Saluting Sakura smiled as she replied, "I take your knowledge with the hope I will put it to good use one day."

"See that you do girl. I'm counting on you."

The two were silent for a moment, Tsunade patiently waiting for her apprentice to say whatever it was she wanted and Sakura getting ready to begin her strange tale.

But instead of saying what she had meant to say, she ended up blurting, "Have you heard from Naruto?"

_Smooth Sakura_, she thought as she mentally slapped herself. _Where the hell did _that_ come from?_

Tsunade tapped her fingers against her desk for a moment and then replied, "I have actually. The brat sent a note saying they found their target. The hard part is over, now they just have to take them down."

"Oh," Sakura replied, trying to look cheerful while feeling she was failing miserably. "That's good!"

"Hmm, you know its odd seeing you without your blonde shadow," Tsunade grinned as Sakura's eyebrow ticked.

_Why do I even bother leaving the house?!_

Sakura forced a grin through clenched teeth. "Is that so? I hadn't noticed a difference!"

"I find that hard to believe," Tsunade frowned, locking her fingers together under her chin.

"Well I've had a lot to deal with the past few days…" Sakura deadpanned, which caught the interest of her teacher who raised her brows.

But before Tsunade could speak, the door to her office opened once more revealing a smiling Shizune.

"Your order is in Tsunade-sama! Oh, Sakura, good morning!" Shizune greeted with a smile, but Sakura wasn't paying attention, her sole focus was on the item held in the assistant's arms.

"D-daisies?!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes wide as she pointed to the bouquet of daisies Shizune held against her chest.

"Yes, they are," Shizune began, quite surprised by Sakura's sudden outburst. "Is something wrong with them?"

"They are out of season! Where did you get them?!"

"I have them ordered special. Aren't they nice?" Tsunade replied, watching as Sakura swung around to face her and pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"So it was you! You've been sending those gifts!"

Here Tsunade lifted a pale eyebrow and sat back in her chair. "What gifts?"

Shizune stood back watching as teacher and student stared each other down.

"The flowers and candy and weights and animal figurines and now the books!" Sakura replied, counting them down on her hand.

"Oh? Seems like you have an admirer Sakura," Tsunade commented with a gentle smirk.

"Or perhaps someone is just playing one big joke on me," Sakura narrowed her eyes accusingly and Tsunade sighed.

"Don't be foolish. I wouldn't bother with something like that."

"But you have the only daisies in town, it seems very suspicious," Sakura pointed out, not quite letting her argument die.

"I recommend the same florist to anyone who wants beautiful out of season flowers, Sakura."

"So…it wasn't some bet you had going. To, I don't know, see how long it took before I _went out of my mind_?"

It wasn't that she didn't trust her teacher, it was…well, alright so she didn't _quite_ trust Tsunade when sake and her love for bets was involved.

"Not this time Sakura, but I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm sure you will," Sakura sighed as she collapsed in one of Tsunade's chairs. "But what should I do? I've been trying to figure out who is sending me all of this stuff and I sill have no idea!"

Shizune, feeling it was safe, moved to place the flowers in a vase, taking out the old withering flowers to throw them away. Sakura watched her with detached interest and then slid her emerald eyes back to the Hokage.

"They don't leave a note?"

"They do…apparently they are doing the '12 days of Christmas' and every gift they leave a note with the day and 'my true love gave to me'…you get the picture."

"I imagine you will find out who it is on the 12th day then?" Tsunade offered with a shrug. "Just be patient."

Sakura got up to leave. "Naruto wore a hole in my patience years ago, didn't you know?" she shot over her shoulder and Tsunade laughed.

"How could I forget? The brat can do that, but he makes up for it when he heals the holes in our heart, ne?"

Pausing in the doorway Sakura felt herself droop a little, but when she turned to Tsunade, her determined smile matched her teacher's.

"Hai, he does."

As Sakura left, she failed to see Tsunade's smile had changed into a knowing smirk.

----

The pink haired kunoichi hadn't been surprised to find another package on her step. She was becoming quite used to this little routine, and yet her frustration would only grow with each day the mystery remained unresolved.

But this gift was quite different than the previous ones, for instead of something very pretty or useful, this time she got a little wooden box filled with slips of paper.

_Trust_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_7 well kept secrets_

Each miniature scroll was tied neatly and one by one Sakura began opening them.

_I both hate and love hospitals._

The first note Sakura opened caused a lopsided smile to appear on her face. It was true that shinobi tended to hate the hospital and would do everything in their power to get out of going. For example, Kakashi would drag himself back to his apartment half dead in order to forgo any such visit. Naruto did better now that she was a medic-nin and could keep an eye on him, but she knew if she wasn't on duty he would make his usual attempts at escape, and anymore, more often than not, he would actually get away.

_I smile the widest when I hurt the most._

Sakura could understand the need to hide behind a smile. She was no exception herself and would show a smile instead of showing weakness. Unfortunately for her, there were some who she simply could not trick.

_I keep a picture of my most precious person with me wherever I go._

She had to admit she found the note sweet. Even if she never wanted to admit it, she was prone to romantic things. True love, romantic settings, all that jazz… What could she say? She enjoyed believing that true love could still happen.

Long ago, she had put everything into this belief, and was hurt. Anymore she was fine reading about it happening to fictional characters and only half believing it could ever happen to her.

_I once saw a little girl crying behind a tree but I felt helpless and did nothing._

In an instant Sakura felt her heart tighten. They hadn't said anyone specific, but they didn't need to. She knew, and she felt embarrassed and angry with herself because of it. She never thought about her childhood if she could help it; too many mistakes, too much hurt and she wound up being angry with herself.

_I've only tried to steal one thing in my life, and that was a kiss._

A smile quivered to her face after reading that note. As nostalgic as she had been feeling over the last secret, now she was feeling even more curious about who this gifter could possibly be. More importantly, who had they tried to kiss?

_I once made a promise my heart didn't fully want to keep._

Sakura stared at the next note for the longest time. It was as if this person paralleled her in life. Almost like they knew what she had gone through and _understood_ because they had gone through much of the same hardships. Even if she didn't know who was sending her these gifts, in that moment she felt closer to them than anyone else.

There was only one more scroll to read and with trembling fingers she unwrapped it to read the final secret her admirer had trusted to her. Emerald eyes widened as she read and then reread the line printed upon the paper.

With tears in her eyes she had rewrapped each of the scrolls and placed them back in the wooden box before retreating to her room. She placed the box on the table next to her bed (beside the vase of flowers that were sadly starting to wilt) and then lay down on her bed and just cried.

The last words had touched her in a way she couldn't explain even if she wanted to. And somehow, even though she could never be sure, she felt they were about her.

----

_I have many dreams, but I'd give them all up for one._

* * *

A/N:

NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum: I'm glad this story helps bring around some Christmas spirit! Thanks for reading it :)

Hououza: ah yes, poor Sai. I'm afraid he'll never fully get it, but thats what makes him so special, heh. Well the clues aren't meant to be misleading...but who else could know? we'll see...

Firerose1300: Glad you like it! Yes, 7 more days...hopefully Sakura can make it ;)

PhantomX-91: Why thank you! Happy this story is fun to read.

Quathis: I enjoyed the flashbacks too...Needed to show some of what Sakura's situation is by showing past events. Thanks for keeping with this fic :)

999Shikaku999: Well just put the clues together, but if that fails, just wait until the 12th day, and then you will know for sure. Thanks for the review!

daydreamer53221: It took a lot of planning to come up with all of the gifts, believe me. Once I figured out the gifts, then I had to figure out which days and what meaning they went with. But, I think I have figured out a good way to put these gifts with their meanings, so I'm pretty satisfied with it. Glad you love the fic, thanks for the nice review!

TheShamanMaster: Yes, those books will take quite awhile to read! lol! But, that the wondeful thing about owning books: you can take as long as you need. :)

riverbreeze: Naruto you say? Well we'll see on the 12th who Sakura's true love is. Glad you are enjoying this fic!

--Miss Soupy


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven

The next morning Sakura woke up with blood shot eyes and a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach. That last gift, as thoughtful as it had been, had caused a large amount of fear to instill itself within her. She felt out of control with everything that was happening, and she definitely didn't like it. But she also had a hard time being mad at whoever was sending these gifts, because each one showed so much thoughtfulness and understanding of her that it was truly amazing.

But she didn't know why someone would go through so much trouble for her. She didn't understand it, or perhaps she was just afraid to. They weren't _just_ presents anymore, not after the secrets. They were something much bigger now, and that was why she was afraid.

So, in order to take her mind off of the unfolding events, Sakura decided to train. She didn't have to work in the hospital again until after Christmas, or if there was an emergency, so she really had no other choice.

Setting off towards the normal team 7 training grounds, Sakura tried to leave her problems at home with the wilting flowers, half eaten chocolates, weights, animals, books, and secrets.

Nearing the field, Sakura's heart clenched as she saw it was occupied. The problem wasn't that she wanted to train alone, but instead who the area was occupied by.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled to herself as she watched the dark haired boy move his katana to slice neatly through a wooden dummy. Her initial reaction was to leave and find a new area to train, but then she instantly felt foolish.

_He's your teammate too_, she inwardly scolded herself. _You were willing to give up everything to bring him back, so stop acting so awkward around him._

But even if she dearly wanted to take her own advice, she found no matter how hard she tried to act normal around him, she couldn't. It had been that way ever since he had returned; and even though her initial feeling was relief, she soon began to realize things were far too different now.

Everything couldn't just go back to the way it had been, and she didn't think she wanted them to anyways.

For Naruto it was easy to fall into the normality of having Sasuke back. He still acted the same, but Naruto had always been so solid and unchanging.

Sakura knew she herself could never be that way. She could forgive Sasuke his betrayal, but she couldn't return to being his blind follower. Sometimes Sakura wondered if he had expected her to, if he still thought of her as weak. She honestly didn't know.

Lifting her chin and trying to feel confident, Sakura moved into view and Sasuke flicked his eyes in her direction.

"Hello Sasuke," she greeted, trying to sound casual but feeling the strain in her voice.

"Sakura." the Uchiha greeted while giving her his usual uncaring stare. "What do you want?"

Sakura scowled. "I _want_ to train," she replied shortly as she turned to walk towards the opposite end of the grounds, but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"The dobe still gone?"

Sighing, Sakura turned back and replied, "Yeah, but things are going well."

Grunting, Sasuke moved to sheath his sword. "He always does better on missions when you aren't with him anyways."

At the comment, two pink eyebrows rose. "And that's supposed to be my fault?" Sakura asked defiantly, her anger beginning to bubble within her.

As if to further add fuel to the fire, Sasuke shrugged with indifference as the corner of his mouth rose in a smirk.

"Naruto and I work together _fine_, Sasuke. It's just when he gets easier missions he doesn't focus right sometimes."

Neither of them completely believed it, but Sasuke smartly decided to let it drop as a troubled look passed over Sakura's face.

Instead of speaking he raised a questioning brow, prompting her to sigh heavily. She didn't want to tell him, but…what if…

Sakura weighed her options quickly and decided Sasuke could prove bothersome if she didn't just tell him.

"I've um…been getting these gifts, one each day, from an unknown source and…"

Sakura's stuttering came to a halt at the look Sasuke was now giving her. He looked, well, slightly horrified, and she clenched her hand in anger.

"You think I did it?" His voice was unbelieving, and while he looked his normal calm self, Sakura could detect the hint of disgust in his voice.

And it was because of that Sakura snapped. Her face darkened immediately, her hands trembled at her sides as she fought not to just beat the crap of the brooding boy and be done with it. She was furious that after everything he would still see her as that annoying little girl that followed him around.

Green eye's flashing dangerously, Sakura rounded on the last Uchiha. "Why do I even bother with you? You really are a bastard…"

She had turned to leave, but Sasuke, catching the hurt in her voice immediately softened, and Sakura caught a rare glimpse of the normal Sasuke once again.

"Sakura…I'm sorry. Will you tell me what's going on?"

And because he had even _sounded _sorry, she was able to forgive him and she explained things further. Sasuke listened in silence, a frown pulling at his face as Sakura told him about the gifts she had received and how she was still in the dark as to who it was.

When Sasuke finally spoke again, it was the last thing she had expected from him.

"You're going to turn them down once you find out who it is, right?"

Indifference she had been expecting, or perhaps a little concern, but this she didn't understand.

"What? Why would I do that? They've obviously gone to a lot of trouble with these gifts, don't I owe them something?"

"Who cares?"

"_I_ care Sasuke! I mean, if it really turns out this person loves me…don't I have to give them a chance?" She felt just as exasperated as she sounded, but Sasuke didn't seemed fazed.

"No."

"How can you say that?!"

"What about _him_?"

And then she understood. What Sasuke had meant, it had been the same thing that was troubling her earlier. What did she really owe this person, and did she really believe she could return the feeling?

More importantly, who would she hurt by doing so?

Sakura hung her head. She didn't know what to do herself, and she feared things would only get worse the more gifts she got.

"I don't know," she whispered and heard Sasuke sigh.

"Let's spar," Sasuke said abruptly, and Sakura looked up at him in complete shock.

"But you-…I…_what_?"

"It's boring, sparring alone when the dobe is gone," Sasuke replied in defense and shrugged, but Sakura had recovered from the shock and began smiling softly at him.

"Thanks Sasuke."

---

Sakura stared helplessly at the newest package. She _really_ didn't want to open it. It was just too much emotional torture, but she knew she would, because curiosity always got the best of her.

The strange thing about this gift was that it seemed to be _ticking._ Shaking the box, she heard loud clanging noises from within followed by a shrill ringing sound. In a rush, Sakura ripped open the lid and found the source of the ringing.

Clocks.

Six of them to be exact.

Sakura couldn't remember seeing so many clocks at once since she and Naruto had given a box full to Kakashi for his birthday. The way Kakashi's eye had twitched at the sight was something that still brought a wide grin to their faces.

Quickly, Sakura located the new card, already guessing what it would say.

_Time_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_6 ticking clocks_

"You're giving me time? Then why do I feel like I'm losing it all…"

* * *

A/N: Wow! Quite a turn-out for the last chapter with reviewers! Much appreciated everyone. Keep on putting the clues together and I hope you are enjoying how things are going.

--Miss Soupy


	8. Chapter 8

Day Eight

Sakura awoke to the sound of her new alarm clock and decided it was quite an annoying noise to start the day with. But, she had six new clocks which she didn't really know what to do with, so she could at least put one of them to use.

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei has this much trouble when Naruto and I gave him the box full," Sakura mused to herself, allowing a soft giggle at the joke.

No doubt Kakashi didn't use them at all because he was still always late. But it was a tradition by now, just like it was a tradition for Naruto and Sakura to complain about it and then for him to make up an excuse.

It was the familiarity that was important, and that's why they had continued with the act. Kakashi was like that uncle the adults hated but the kids always wanted to spend time with. He was chronically late, not very responsible (unless it _really_ counted), a pervert, and yet he was the most awesome ninja she knew.

Over the years, she and Naruto had taken it upon themselves to look after their original sensei. Of course when she said take care of, she really meant bother, pester, and annoy. But Kakashi was a good sport about it usually, and he could always find a way to return the favor.

But when it came down to it, they really did take care of each other. If Kakashi was hurt or sick, Sakura would be at his bedside until he was well enough to care for himself. Naruto would see to it Kakashi had his usual reading material at hand and bring him ramen when no one else could bother with making something.

Of course, even if he was bedridden, neither would give up in finally seeing their sensei de-masked. Sadly for them, Kakashi was always one step ahead of them and had not succumbed to their tricks.

Shaking her head, Sakura stretched and rolled out of bed. After performing her usual morning activities, she decided she would head out and get something to eat.

However, when she pulled open her apartment door, she was startled to find a wall of jounin vest directly in front of her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura hissed as she recognized the shock of gravity defying white hair of said copynin.

He was poised as if to knock but his head was turned over his shoulder, and at the sound of her voice he swung his head back to face her.

"Yo," came his usual greeting as his fist moved into a wave and his eye crinkled in a smile.

Sakura raised a questioning pink brow at the odd man and asked, "What are you doing here?"

His visible eye opening in surprise, Kakashi lowered his hand to stuff it in its usual pocket. "Do I need a reason for wanting to see my favorite student?"

"Pffft," Sakura snorted, adding an eye roll to be sure, "I'm not your favorite student. Sasuke is, remember?"

A gloved hand moved up to scratch his chin for a moment and he replied, "Sasuke? Are you sure? I don't think Sasuke makes me my miso soup with eggplant, now does he?"

Covering a giggle behind her hand, Sakura replied, "No, Sasuke definitely wouldn't do that."

Kakashi's eye scrunched up once more as he moved to ruffle her hair fondly. "Then of course he can't be my favorite student. I do love miso with eggplant."

"The way to a man's heart really is through his stomach, right Sensei?"

"Of course," the jounin said cheerfully even as his lone eye moved around anxiously. Of course to an untrained eye one wouldn't notice it, but Sakura did and couldn't help but wonder.

"What did you do?" she asked untrustingly, her mouth turning down into a frown as she reclaimed the man's attention.

"Why must you immediately assume I did something? You should know it is never my fault, Sakura." Kakashi drawled as he threw an arm around her shoulders and extracted her from her apartment.

Hastily, Sakura locked her door before the nin could drag her down her steps and onto the street, all the while Kakashi glanced around as if looking for someone.

"_Sensei!_ Where are we going?!" Sakura complained as Kakashi directed her down the street.

"How's lunch sound? We really haven't spent much time together lately, and I was growing nostalgic."

"Lunch sounds fine, and you're paying," Sakura gave in, her teeth flashing slyly up at her teacher. She saw rebuttal in his lone visible eye, but oddly he let it slide so she went on. "And whose fault is it for never spending time together?"

"Mine of course," he replied without a hint of remorse in his calm voice.

Sakura turned a glare on him and asked, "So who's after you?"

"Hm, Gai it would seem," came the reply and a shrug while Sakura smirked.

"Should have known... I heard from Lee he was after you the other day. So who won?"

"I did." His voice sounded like he regretted it and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

"Bad move."

"Ah," he agreed, both hands returning to his pocket as they walked, she straight backed and he with his usual slouch. "Apparently he can't allow himself to be behind during such a youthful time."

Smartly, Kakashi chose a café where they could eat inside and away from the searching of Maito Gai.

All through lunch Sakura tried to catch one of Kakashi's faster-than-light bites of food, but he would always distract her in some way so that she missed it. In the end Sakura stared dully at his empty plate and realized she had failed once again to see his face.

_How fun it would have been to rub that in Naruto's face when he comes back_, she sighed to herself, and angrily pulled a lock of pink hair.

"So, Sakura, how have you been lately?" Kakashi asked casually after they had finished eating.

Sakura frowned at the question, realizing how unlike Kakashi it was to actually ask. Usually he waited for them to divulge the information on their own or he didn't hear about it at all.

"Did you talk to Sasuke?" Sakura guessed.

Kakashi shook his head and corrected, "Sai, actually. And he wanted me to tell you he will stop by your apartment tomorrow."

"Does that mean he doesn't know anything?" Sakura wondered and Kakashi shrugged.

"He didn't say much, just that he would talk to you tomorrow and that you seem to have some sort of problem."

At this Kakashi looked expectantly at Sakura who fidgeted and bit her lip.

"Sensei…what would you do if you were receiving gifts from someone and you didn't know who was sending them?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and then replied, "I would wait until they showed themselves."

"No you wouldn't," Sakura said flatly, her face showing her disbelief at his answer while Kakashi looked sheepishly back at her.

"Alight, I'd know from the beginning who was doing it, but I wouldn't confront them."

Sakura sighed heavily and looked off out the window. "Too bad I'm not the great copy-nin and it could be so easy for me."

Kakashi gave her a look. "I have my own problems."

Sakura could only laugh in agreement.

"Do you have one of the letters with you? Perhaps I will recognize the handwriting," Kakashi suggested, and after fishing around her pocket Sakura quickly produced on and handed it over.

Leaning forward with interest, Sakura watched as Kakashi pushed up his headband to read the letter with his sharingan.

"It does look familiar, but I can't place it…" he mumbled, his forehead furrowing as he thought.

"Really? You've seen this handwriting before?" Sakura asked, nonplussed that he might actually know who the gifter was.

Finally Kakashi slid his forehead protector back down over his eye and scratched his head. "I've seen it, but I can't recall where."

Shoulders slumping, Sakura reclaimed the letter and stuffed it back in her pocket.

"Well if you remember, you better tell me," Sakura sighed, and Kakashi absently nodded his head, still in thought.

---

Grumbling dangerously, Sakura sent a glare at Kakashi who had managed to slip off into the bathroom the moment the bill had been delivered, leaving her to pay.

"Really Sakura, how could you make your poor old sensei pay?"

"That might work with Yamato-taichou, but it certainly doesn't work for me," she replied, unrelenting in her irritation at his tightness with money. "You said you would pay!"

"Ah, I did, but I'm not Naruto," was his simple reply and Sakura's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Wh-what does Naruto have to do with anything?" she sputtered.

"Naruto is honest, well, with you at least. I, however, am a-"

"--Stingy old man." Sakura cut in, causing the man's shoulders to slump. "At least Naruto shows respect for a lady."

_Funny, I never even noticed…_

"I like to treat women and men equally, you know women's rights, all that." Kakashi replied with a smirk behind his mask.

"No, you're just _cheap_."

Kakashi opened his mouth to retaliate but then there was a flash of green jumpsuit followed by a boisterous voice. Instantly, Kakashi henged into the form of Ino.

"Just ignore him," Kakashi-as-Ino advised as the form of Maito Gai came into view.

"Ah! Why if it isn't the cherry blossom, the very student of the man I'm looking for!"

Sakura grinned evilly. "Hello Gai-sensei," she greeted, her voice sickeningly sweet and she felt Kakashi-as-Ino's eyes slide nervously towards her. "You're looking for Kakashi-sensei you say?"

"Why yes! I have to defeat my eternal rival and I have the perfect challenge for him!"

"Is that so?" By now Kakashi-as-Ino was clenching her arm tightly in warning, but Sakura's smile only widened. "Well you're in luck because he's right here."

Two pairs of eyes turned onto the henge of Ino.

"My eternal rival!"

After a mumbled, "Thanks Sakura," Kakashi made a hand sign and poofed away, Gai shouting exuberantly as he made chase.

"That's what he gets for being cheap with me," Sakura declared and set off towards home.

As expected, another package was waiting for her, though at least it was another small one.

She wasted no time in opening it and found a jewelry box with a row of five rings sitting side by side.

_Loyalty_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_5 promise rings_

Sakura felt her heart speed up at reading 'promise rings'. It all seemed too final to her, and the caged feeling was starting to return.

The rings were simple silver bands, and each had a different colored stone set in them. The stones were each very tiny, but Sakura decided they were still very pretty bands.

Trying each of them on in turn, Sakura found that they all fit. Normally she would have been shocked, but so far the gifter had shown they knew her very well, and so this time she wasn't that surprised.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura removed the ring with the orange stone from her finger and returned it to the box.

She couldn't wear any of them. Not yet.

But little by little, she felt, she was feeling less anxiety over her gifter and more desperation to meet him.

_Who could you be?_

* * *

A/N: Hello again every. I have to thank my lovely reviewers once more, you really make my day with your reviews. I enjoy seeing how much you are into this fic! The gifts are winding down now, not long before the identity of the gifter will be known. It was interesting in the last chapter for me to write Sasuke. I've only written him briefly once, so it was new for me trying to plan what he would do. I'm glad everyone is liking the symbolism, because I really did put a lot of thought into that part of the fic. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter with our favorite copynin (even if I was a bit cruel to him, heh).

--Miss Soupy


	9. Chapter 9

Day Nine

When Sakura heard a knock at her door the next morning, she was surprised to find not only Sai, but Sasuke as well. Raising an eyebrow in question to Sai, the boy shrugged and said, "He found out where I was going and followed me."

"Well come in you two, I was in the middle of baking some cookies," Sakura explained as Sasuke eyed her apron and oven mitts.

"Your wrapping is very…unique, Hag," Sai commented, finding Sakura's wrapping station she had set up on her living room floor.

"Get away from there!" Sakura cried, hoping Sai's gift wasn't one of the boxes left unwrapped.

Ignoring her, Sai picked up the nearest unwrapped box. "This one must be for the bastard."

Turning the box so they could see, Sakura saw that particular gift was perfume, however it was Ino, _not_ Sasuke. Sasuke's face darkened at the ink-nin's joke, and not for the first time Sakura worried her home would become a war zone.

"It's for Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped between the two. "But thanks for volunteering your wrapping services Sai. I really do appreciate the help."

Sai blinked slowly, but gave no argument over the new job Sakura had appointed for him. Behind them, Sasuke smirked but remained silent.

"Have you still been receiving gifts?" Sai asked, his face showing slight curiosity.

After seeing Sakura nod, Sasuke then asked, "What was the newest gift then?"

"Yesterday I received five promise rings," Sakura sighed, and Sasuke's dark brows rose.

"That's…"

"I _know_, Sasuke."

"Wow Hag, someone really must think highly of you."

"Don't say it like you're so surprised Sai!"

"Ow."

"Hn."

"So what did you find out Sai?" Sakura prompted, jabbing a finger into his arm and reveling in how the boy flinched.

Producing the fox statue she had loaned him, Sai turned it to its side and pointed out a small mark she hadn't noticed before. "It's a piece made by a glassmaker in Suna. I have something made by him, and that's how I matched them up."

"So these were bought in Suna?" Sakura repeated, green eyes widening as she took back the figurine.

"Yes."

Sakura frowned. "So…the gifter could be someone from Suna?"

"It's possible," Sai admitted with a shrug while Sasuke nodded slowly. "Or it could be someone from Konoha that has visited Suna recently."

"Well that doesn't help at all!" Sakura exclaimed and sunk down onto her couch. "I thought I'd be getting closer, but now I'm just getting further away from knowing!"

Sai and Sasuke exchanged looks over their teammate's behavior.

"Well, is there really anyone in Suna you know well enough that would do this?" Sasuke wondered.

Blinking a few times in thought, Sakura replied, "Um…I'm closest to the sand siblings, of course. I probably know Gaara the best, because of Naruto. He even gave me a tour of Suna once, though I think that was just to get away from his council meeting." Sakura looked thoughtfully over to Sasuke who was scowling.

"You know he tried to kill you."

"So did you," she replied promptly, silencing the Uchiha. "But I doubt Gaara would do this, we are just friends."

"I doubt the Kazekage would be interested in the Hag," Sai agreed, earning him another punch in the head for his efforts.

"Not that I'd want a long distance relationship anyway," the kunoichi grumped and folded her arms defiantly.

"Why not just keep watch and see who delivers the gifts?" Sasuke tried, ignoring the whimpering from Sai.

Sakura shook her head. "I've wanted to, but I always seem to be busy out of the house when it's delivered." Looking thoughtful, Sakura added, "I guess I should have done that yesterday, but then Kakashi-sensei made me hide him from Gai."

"I saw Kakashi-san earlier today." Sai voiced, finally recovering from the blow. "He was mumbling something about finding Jiraiya. He didn't look very happy."

Sakura blinked. "That's odd…"

With a shrug, Sai went on, "At any rate, it sounds like a stakeout is in order."

"I'll keep watch," Sasuke declared quickly, causing Sai to frown.

Grinning, Sakura pulled the ink-nin away as Sasuke took up a post by her doors peephole. "It's ok Sai, you can help with that wrapping."

---

"Sai, can you hand me some more tape?"

"I think you have quite enough of it already, Hag."

Sighing, Sakura looked down to see stray pieces of tape clinging to her apron. She hated to admit it, but Sai was drastically better at wrapping than she was. If she had to guess, she'd say it was because an artist had to have a steady hand anyways.

A ringing sound went off in the kitchen and Sakura cursed.

"Can somebody get that?" she called, first looking at Sai who was still in the process of measuring out some wrapping paper, and then to Sasuke who stood at watch at the door.

"Sasuke, can you get that _please_?" she prompted, gesturing to the gift she was in the process of wrapping and proving she couldn't do it herself.

With a sigh, Sasuke heeded and moved to do her bidding, Sakura humming proudly as the alarm was turned off and she heard Sasuke slide the last batch out of the oven.

_If only I could get a picture of Sasuke with oven mitts. It'd make a wonderful Christmas card_, Sakura thought with a smirk. But considering the efforts he was making to be nice to her, she decided she'd give him a break.

"Thank you Sasuke," Sakura called as the boy reappeared and took a peek through the door.

"Shit," he cursed suddenly causing Sai and Sakura to look up as he threw open the door.

Wrapping forgotten, Sakura scrambled to his side as he activated his sharingan. Looking down, Sakura gasped when she saw a package was now sitting on her step.

"Did you see who did it?!" Sakura asked, pulling at his sleeve and looking around herself but finding nothing out of place around her building.

"No," he replied shortly, his sharingan subsiding into his usual black eyes.

Bending over, Sakura picked up the box and took it inside.

"Another small one at least," she mused to herself and turned to see Sasuke and Sai looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sai prompted.

"Yes, _I_ will open it, but not in front of you two!"

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke asked impatiently and Sakura made a strangled noise.

"Fine!" Sakura cried and with small smiles the boys appeared next to her as she opened the box.

Inside she found four masks, very much resembling the type of masks the ANBU were required to wear.

"Here's the card," Sai voiced, handing it over to Sakura as the three leaned in to read.

_Hope_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_4 optimistic faces_

"Does this mean he's an ANBU?" Sasuke wondered, picking up what looked to be a toad mask.

"Not necessarily," Sai shrugged, himself looking at a cat mask. "Painted masks are used for decoration as well."

"Once again I fail to receive any solid evidence," Sakura frowned and looked helplessly at the two boys. "But it seems my true love is hopeful…for something."

While Sai looked generally curious, Sasuke looked uneasy. "Whoever is delivering the gifts is watching your apartment. They knew I was there and waited for me to leave."

Sakura rubbed her temples. "I guess I should be more worried about this, but strangely enough, I'm not." Looking at Sasuke she tried to sound reassuring. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

When Sasuke looked ready to argue, Sakura cunningly decided to change the subject and said sweetly, "Who wants cookies?"

* * *

A/N: Good day to all my readers, and welcome back. I noticed a lot of you quite enjoyed Kakashi getting his in the last chapter, ha! Poor guy. Originally I had only planned a return for Sai in this chapter, but I couldn't pass up throwing Sasuke in there to interact with him. teehee.

So I guess I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is only three more chapters left; two more and in the last one the identity of the gifter will be revealed. The bad news is that I am starting to get busy with family coming in and last minute shopping (eeek) and I may not have time to update daily like I have been. It had been my plan to update every day and for the fic to end on Christmas Eve, but life tends to change plans. I will do my best to get the chapters out like they have been, but I'm sure you'll understand if you have to wait a little longer...right? hopefully anyways...

--Miss Soupy


	10. Chapter 10

Day Ten

There were boxes, hundreds and hundreds of them and all she knew was she was looking for _something._ She opened one, and then another and found nothing, but she kept going, kept searching, for what she didn't know.

This one, empty, that one, empty, and yet she still went on. Suddenly she heard a loud noise and she turned to see another box. More loud thumps followed and her eyes widened in horror as she realized more boxes were falling from the sky all around her.

_Thump, thump, thump._

They kept falling and falling all around her, trapping her in so she couldn't move. She tried to scream but no sound was heard; only the loud banging as the pile around her grew.

And then there was a giant box directly above her, and it was falling…falling…_THUMP_.

Sakura gasped and sat up in bed. Looking wildly around the room she saw it was her own bedroom, and she breathed in relief.

_It was just a dream…_

Suddenly a banging noise was heard and Sakura felt her heart rate quicken again until finally she realized someone was at her door. Rolling out of bed, Sakura sleepily scrambled towards the sound.

Flinging her door open, she looked up into the dark eyes of Izumo and croaked, "What?!"

Seeing her disheveled form, the man hesitated a moment before apologizing. "Sorry to wake you Sakura-san, but there is an emergency. The hospital needs you right away."

Immediately Sakura's anger evaporated and was replaced by a cold dread. "Who is it?" she asked quickly, her eyes wide.

Izumo shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know much more than a ninja team just came back and two members are in critical condition."

Nodding, Sakura disappeared into her house to throw on some clothes and then sped off with Izumo towards the hospital.

She felt sick.

Everything seemed to be going into slow motion, the few minutes it took to get to the hospital seemed to stretch out for hours. Usually when she was called in like this she would be worried, but she would also feel her determination building up within her. Now however, she only felt the cold grips of fear and she still wasn't sure how she had managed to get dressed with her trembling hands.

Over and over her mind kept replaying the same line: _What if…what if…what if…_

In a dream like state Sakura entered the hospital and was immediately directed to the room she was needed in. A moment later she was outside of the room and her hand was trembling against the door handle.

Taking a deep breath she entered, and the tired face a Shizune melted into relief. But Sakura was looking at the patient and no where else.

She knew she shouldn't have felt relief, that she should have treated every patient equally. But the truth was she _did_ feel relief. Her fear was already melting away as she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

_It's not him._

"Leave the rest to me Shizune," Sakura spoke, in awe at how strong her voice suddenly sounded as she moved towards her patient. She had a job to do, and she would see it through.

---

Hours later, after her chakra had been completely depleted and the ANBU she had managed to save lay sleeping, Sakura slipped away. She felt tired, but content that she had succeeded.

She knew she should probably go home and clean up, but when she heard a commotion in a room down the way she found herself heading in that direction.

"Now really Hyuuga-san, you need to stay in bed! You shouldn't be up and moving around!"

Peeking her head into the room, Sakura saw one of the nurses scolding a very patched up Hyuuga Neji who seemed to be trying to get out of bed.

"Neji?"

Two pairs of eyes moved to where Sakura stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Sakura-san! Maybe you can talk some sense into him?"

Nodding in amusement, Sakura moved to let the nurse through and then took a seat next to Neji's bed.

"Neji, you know the drill. You can't leave until we say."

Pearl white eyes regarded her calmly. "Haruno, my team was injured. I _need_ to find out-"

"I understand," Sakura cut in, causing the Hyuuga to frown. "I know you are worried, but you also need to take care of yourself. Now if you just give me a moment I can find out-"

"No need Sakura," Tsunade spoke from the door, causing Sakura to jump and Neji to narrow his eyes. Moving to stand next to the bed Tsunade grinned down at the young ANBU captain. "Thanks to you Hyuuga, we were able to save your teammates."

"It was because of me they were injured in the first place," he murmured, his face hard and Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was just like Neji to blame himself as the team's leader if anything happened.

She probably would have herself, as well as most of the ninja she knew.

Tsunade folded her arms. "I'm _sure_ it was your fault your teammates were attacked by _rogue_ ninjas," she said, sarcasm lining her voice.

Neji stubbornly regarded the end of his bed.

"Whether you agree with me or not, the truth is you saved them by getting them back here in time. Stop being so dramatic."

Switching her attention to her student, Tsunade nodded. "Good job Sakura. Shizune said you showed up just in time."

"Thanks Shishou," Sakura mumbled, feeling her ego soar at the compliment.

She didn't always receive compliments from her teacher, so the few times she actually did were taken to heart.

"Thank you Haruno-san," Neji spoke quietly, bowing his head towards her slightly.

"No problem," Sakura smiled. "It's my job after all. I'm just glad I was able to help."

Her ego now was beginning to bubble over at the proud Hyuuga even offering his thanks, but on the outside she tried to seem humble.

"Stay here and rest for awhile Hyuuga, we'll let you know when you're ready to leave," Tsunade ordered, giving the boy a hard look before sweeping away and out of the room.

Sakura rose to follow but paused at the door. "Neji?"

White eyes looked up at her once more to show he was listening and Sakura went on, "How careful are the ANBU with their masks? Are they fairly easy to come by or is everything strictly regulated?"

Neji blinked in surprise at her question but answered, "We go through quite a lot of them, they are broken frequently enough that we have to have a lot of them at hand. It's not hard to get a new ANBU mask if needed."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head in understanding. What Neji said made sense, but still, she had been hoping perhaps for a little clue.

_Like anything else has been helpful_, she thought dryly, cursing her bad luck.

"Thanks, but that really didn't help at all," she smiled sheepishly while Neji just looked confused. "Anyways…merry Christmas Neji! Make sure you rest up."

Sakura laughed at the glare being directed at her and left.

_He'll be out of here before lunch_, she predicted with a smirk.

---

Sakura stared glumly at her newest package. It seemed whoever was delivering these gifts really did wait until she was gone. Of course spending the day at the hospital would make it quite easy for them.

She felt tired, not only physically but emotionally as well. The mornings shock had taken quite a bit out of her, and now there was just nothing left. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, curl up into a ball, and just lay there.

Maybe sleep too, that would be wonderful.

But the package sat there, almost expectantly, and she found herself wondering what was inside instead of dreaming about her comfortable bed.

"Better just open it and get it over with," she decided, and wearily began to open the small box.

To her surprise, three white ribbons fell out, followed by the traditional card.

_Honor_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_3 silk ribbons_

Even though the present was simple, Sakura felt her heart clench at the gesture. The white ribbons showed her gifter would honor her and her wishes, and she hoped it also meant she wouldn't be pushed into anything.

Somehow, this gift made her think her 'true love' was a gentle person; one that could understand how this simple thing could mean so much.

But even after everything she had received, her heart felt more torn than ever. She still desperately wanted to know the gifter's identity, but had no idea what she wanted after that. Especially since the mornings trauma had helped her to understand a little more about her own heart.

_I don't have much time to figure out what I truly want…_

* * *

A/N: Well I was able to finish this chapter up for today. It's looking unlikely that tomorrow I will be able to update because I haven't written anything for the next chapter yet, sadly. I'll have the chapter out as soon as I possibly can, but I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves Sai and Sasuke interaction /laughs.

I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas!!

--Miss Soupy


	11. Chapter 11

Day Eleven

"So only one day left," Ino commented lightly while a shrewd smile crept onto her face.

The two sat together in Ino's apartment discussing recent events, or more importantly, Sakura's secret gifter.

Looking up from her mug of cocoa Sakura nodded. "Mm, but every day brings new hope that I'll figure out who it is."

_And I think today is my last chance_, she thought with an inner sigh. She could hardly believe it was almost all over.

Across from her, Ino gave her friend a skeptical look. "They've made it this far without you finding out. I think it's safe to say they are planning on going all the way with the secrecy, Forehead."

Frowning down into her drink Sakura mumbled, "Still, I won't give up."

Taking a sip, Sakura heard Ino sigh dramatically.

"Sakura, you're way too tense about this. You should try and have a little fun."

Pink locks swayed as the girl shook her head. Too tense, that was what Ino always said about her. She loved Ino, but Sakura was well aware they had a fair share of differences. To Ino, love was supposed to be fun all the time, but Sakura, who had experienced heartbreak, knew in reality it could never be that way.

Everything had its ups and downs; friendships, love, life, it was constantly changing. She couldn't just live under the delusion that everything was ok as long as you were having fun. She didn't want to play with her heart or anyone's for that matter so she had to be cautious; she couldn't afford not to be.

"Ino, you do realize this person seems to be in love with me, right?"

"Obviously there must be something wrong with them," the blonde scoffed receiving a glare in return. Tease subsiding, Ino held her hands out in defeat. "Take it easy Forehead, I was kidding. Really, I don't see what the big problem is."

Sakura stared at her friend, dumbfounded. "How can you _not_ see the problem?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde replied, "The way I see it, you are getting some very nice gifts _and_ a much needed boyfriend all at the same time!"

"What if I don't want a boyfriend?!" Sakura cried in impatience, pink brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Don't give me that Sakura. I know you, and you _do_ want a relationship. You've just been too afraid to take that leap with anyone."

Sakura knew Ino spoke the truth, but that didn't make it any easier to admit to it. She _did_ want a relationship with someone, but she certainly didn't want to be forced into one.

"If anything," Ino went on, "This gifting thing was a good idea. You must be the hardest female to pursue out of anyone I know, Forehead."

"I'm not that difficult to figure out," Sakura argued, trying valiantly to stand up for herself. "I don't ask for much. They could have saved themselves some money and just tried the direct approach."

At that, Ino let out a sarcastic laugh. "If they had done that you would have turned them down."

Sakura was silent for a moment as she thought about it.

_Am I really like that?_ she wondered, as realization fell upon her. If someone had just approached her, she probably _would_ have just said a polite no and left it at that.

She really _was_ unapproachable…

"You're…right…" Sakura said finally, shock lining her voice as Ino offered her a comforting smile.

"I'm sure you don't mean to be that way, it's just that you get so used to how things are you forget change it good too."

Laying her head in her hands, Sakura gave a brief nod. "I always thought it was because of Naruto I was single…but it turns out it's my own fault…"

"It could be partly his fault," Ino pointed out with a smile while Sakura gave her a helpless look.

Looking back to their drinks, the two shared a moment of silence, each entertaining their own thoughts.

But when Sakura spoke again, it was with a certain realization.

"I…miss him," she said softly while knowing it was the truth. "I was mad at him at first for being gone, but now…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

Sakura's realization was met with a lighthearted chuckle from her friend.

"I think you're finally beginning to open your eyes, Forehead." Ino said with a proud smile, and Sakura could only blink back in surprise.

Was she? Could it be that what she had been looking for had been right in front of her this whole time?

She had been so busy looking for her Christmas gifter that she hadn't even noticed the evidence pointing to something even more important. And now, things were all coming together at the worst possible time.

"I don't deserve this," she whispered, her eyes darkening with a sadness she kept deep within herself.

_I don't deserve anything._

Ino looked at her friend questioningly, but Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing," she started, and then offered a fake smile. "I should get going and see if another gift has arrived. It's my last chance after all."

Frowning, Ino watched as Sakura drained her cup in one gulp and then slid out of her chair. Following suit, Ino hugged her friend tightly.

"Don't worry Sakura, it'll work out."

Pulling back, Sakura nodded, the fake smile still in place. "I hope you're right."

As Sakura made her way to the door she heard Ino call, "I'm always right you know!"

_Thank you, Ino._

----

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Sakura looked down at her package. She had found the small box on her step after returning from Ino's, but she had yet to muster enough courage to open it.

Her heart, which had been stretching for quite some time now, felt weary.

_Come on,_ the strong side of her whispered. _You've only go two more gifts left and it's over. _

Slowly, she moved to open the package before her and after peeling back the tissue paper, pulled out a new pair of gloves.

Releasing a soft gasp, Sakura felt along the strong material of the black gloves. "These are _perfect_."

Pulling off her worn and tattered pair, she slipped on one and found it was exactly the right size. Lightweight and durable, with a metal plate along the back to block kunai, it was much better than her old gloves.

Moving to put on the other glove, Sakura felt something inside and pulled it out.

_Passion_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_2 sexy gloves_

Sakura felt her eye twitch.

"Sexy gloves?" she muttered out loud, her voice straining towards a dangerous tone.

Of course she had to admit they _were_ nice looking gloves, and she (no doubt) looked pretty good with them on, but that didn't mean she would allow others to get away with saying it. To her, a statement like that bordered on perversion, which she couldn't allow. Especially because she didn't know who was sending the gift and calling her new gloves _sexy_.

Slipping the other glove on, Sakura threw a few punches into the air, enjoying how the material felt against her skin.

"Heh, Naruto will have even more reason to call me monstrously strong with these."

With a triumphant laugh Sakura let another punch fly as she pictured what his reaction might be.

Abruptly, the smile slipped from her face, her hands slowly lowering to her sides.

Eye's softening into an emotion she didn't fully understand she whispered into the room, "Naruto, I wish you were here."

* * *

A/N: Finally found the time to get another chapter out! Sorry for taking so long! Now only one more chapter to go, and I have to say I'm as excited about it as you are. I will get the final chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for your continued support and reviews!

--Miss Soupy


	12. Chapter 12

Day Twelve

Finally the day had come. The day she would receive the last gift from her 'true love' and he would finally show himself. At least that was what she was hoping.

She was anxious, to be sure, and she definitely didn't _want_ to be. She wondered if they would really show themselves, she wondered what the gift would be, she wondered what they would say, who it was. There were just so many things that she _had_ to worry about.

After her usual morning primping, Sakura got dressed and slipped on her new gloves. While perusing her kitchen for some breakfast, she heard a knock at the door and immediately stilled.

_Could it be him already? _she wondered as she moved towards the door. Throwing it open, she was met with an empty door step.

Eyes narrowed, she looked around the streets below but saw nothing out of place. Turning back, her eyes caught on a note taped to the front of her door. Pulling the note off of her door, she retreated once more into her apartment and eagerly opened the letter.

_Only one gift left, but it is something that needs to be given in person. Please meet me outside the Ichiraku stand at 5 o'clock to receive your last gift._

The note had been signed _Your True Love_, and Sakura scowled at the shortness of it.

"5 o'clock," she muttered, unhappy about the long wait that was ahead of her. She really wanted things over with as soon as possible, and she hadn't been expecting a long wait.

Surely her true love would be anxious as well! But apparently he still had a bit of patience as he seemed intent on keeping her waiting.

"Ichiraku is fairly popular," she thought out loud as she rubbed her chin idly. "I'm not quite sure what to think of that."

Folding up the note, she carefully placed it in her pocket. She had a few hours to kill before show time, and at least she would try to do something productive.

"This gives me the chance to try out my new gloves…"

----

"Ah, good to see you again, Sakura-san!" The Ichiraku stand's owner greeted Sakura with a smile as she took a seat on one of the stools lining the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Nothing at the moment, I'm…er, waiting for someone." she replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh? Has Naruto-kun returned?" the owner asked, his face turning hopeful.

Shaking her head Sakura replied, "No, he's still on his mission."

The man's shoulders slumped at the statement, his hope for a large purchase of ramen shot.

"Alright then, just let me know when you're ready to order." he said before disappearing into the back.

Sakura definitely didn't feel hungry in the least and instead her nervousness was making her stomach squirm uncomfortably. Pulling out a pocket watch she had received from her gifter, Sakura saw it was ten till 5.

Leaning back against the counter she settled in for her wait.

When 5 o'clock came and went, she shrugged it off.

_They're just running a bit late._

Around 5:30 she began pacing, checking up and down the street for signs of movement before she went back to pacing. People would pass by but none would stop for her, so she continued waiting. And even if tears began stinging the corner of her eyes she pushed them back.

_They'll come…they're just…chronically late, that's all._

By the time the streetlamps had turned on, she was most definitely crying.

She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel, to lure her out and then not even show up. And it hurt even more because she had fallen for it. She had allowed herself to be hopeful, and her reward was letdown.

The ramen stand had closed, and only the kindness of the owner had allowed her to stay sitting there as he left to spend Christmas Eve with his family. She had waited for two hours longer than she should have, and each tick of the clock only further shattered her withering hope.

_I can't wait any longer…_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura lifted her head slightly from where it had lay on her entwined hands. Surely she had just imagined that…

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Moving from her perch on the stool, Sakura saw the unmistakable form of Naruto waving as he came towards her.

"Naruto…?" she whispered unbelievingly as the boy stopped before her.

One look at his wide grin and Sakura felt the dam walls breaking.

"Oh Naruto!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around the now bewildered boy.

"Wh-whats wrong? Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" he asked, his voice filled with worry as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Sakura responded by clinging to him even more tightly, her nose firmly pressed into his chest as she cried.

"N-Naruto, it's been aw-aweful!" Sakura blubbered into his shirt. "There was this-this person sending me gifts…and they were n-nice gifts, but I didn't know who sent them! And I was supposed to m-meet him today but-but he didn't show up!"

Sakura realized Naruto probably thought she was mental, but just getting the stress off of her shoulders was already doing wonders. She knew Naruto wouldn't mind, and she could always wash his shirt for him later.

Oddly to her, Naruto let out a low chuckle into her hair as she finished her tirade and moved his hand gently over her hair.

"Oh Sakura-chan…" he said as she pulled back to look up at him with teary emerald eyes.

She had been expecting his reaction to be angry, like it usually was when anyone made her cry. But instead, she saw a hint of amusement shining in his vivid blue eyes, and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Naruto…what are you doing he-"

"Just a minute Sakura-chan," the boy cut in, moving back a ways as he fished around in one of his pockets. His clothes were a bit mangled a dirty, no doubt caused by his mission, but other than that he seemed unhurt and for that she was thankful.

Eye's brightening, Naruto seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled it out from the jumbled contents of his pocket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long Sakura-chan, but here," he apologized, holding out a familiar looking note. "Your final gift."

Sakura looked dumbly down at the offered note. "Wha…you don't mean it was…but how…" she stuttered, looking back up at the laughing boy.

"I was a bit late…I had really wanted to get here before the stand closed…I _definitely_ didn't want to make you cry…" he rambled, as Sakura took the note with trembling fingers.

The blonde quieted as she read the note, and then reread it, all the while the same dumbfounded look remained upon her face. Looking back up to him, Naruto regarded her with an anxiousness she wasn't used to seeing from him. Usually he seemed so sure about everything, but now he seemed extremely apprehensive.

Meanwhile, Sakura felt a sudden loss of words. In the back of her mind she kept waiting for the punch line to this strange joke, but Naruto didn't seem to be in the joking mood at the moment.

_Naruto really was my gifter,_ she thought, all doubt finally disappearing as her mind finally caught up with her heart. _My…true love._

Giving him a watery smile, Sakura said in a shaky voice, "That was really cheesy you know."

At her words, the tension between them shattered, and was replaced by the usual easiness they felt around each other.

"Aw, but it took a lot of planning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, watching as Sakura looked helplessly back to the note.

_How was he able to pull this off?_

Collecting herself, Sakura began putting things together in her mind.

"You had help, didn't you?" she said, looking back up at him with a knowing look.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh as he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, Baa-chan helped out a bit with the gifts. Oh, and Ero-sennin had to deliver everything since I was gone."

"Jiraiya…did he write the cards too?" Sakura asked, all the pieces beginning to fall together.

"Yeah, I couldn't risk you recognizing my handwriting so I had him write them."

"So that's why Kakashi-sensei recognized it…" she muttered, thinking back to Kakashi's odd behavior. "He knew Jiraiya's handwriting from his porn, no doubt."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, and as Sakura looked up at him she felt even more of the stress unclench within her. He _always_ had that calming effect.

"Naruto…why did you do all of this?" she finally asked, her voice so soft she was afraid it would be drowned out by the beating of her own heart.

But she had to know, she had to hear it from him the reason, even though there could only be one reason for why anyone would do so much for one person. Sakura felt everything stop as she looked at him and somehow she knew he was probably feeling just as fearful as she was.

"Because I'd do anything for you, Sakura-chan," was his simple reply as his grin spread and his eyes shone with an honesty she could always believe in.

"But why did you leave? Why didn't you do it in person?"

"I had to take a mission because Gama-chan was feeling very empty," Naruto laughed, pulling out his now limp frog money bag. "I wanted to buy you a bowl of ramen when I got back. You know…our tradition…but I got held up and was too late."

Sakura's eyes softened at the regret she heard in his voice. He had thought everything else out perfectly, but one can never tell with a mission.

Reaching out, Sakura took the blonde's hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine, Naruto…you did too much as it is," she said softly, feeling the prickle of tears once more.

"No way," he replied, his voice confident once more as he gave her hand a squeeze in return. "It was all worth it."

Sakura shook her head. "But you could have been setting yourself up for a let down! How could you have known?"

His eyes softened as he looked at a spot past her shoulder. "It's been about a year since I noticed the way you looked at me was different."

Sakura blinked up at him, surprise showing on her face.

"You…I…_what_?"

Looking at her once more, Naruto smiled at the confusion on her face. Tilting his head to the side in a way she could only describe as childishly adorable, he said, "The way you look at me is different than the way you look at Sai or Kakashi-sensei or even Sasuke. It's almost like the way you _used_ to look at Sasuke-teme, but not quite. It's…_special_."

She was flabbergasted, to say the least.

_He noticed a difference even when I had no idea…_

"How is it you can be so dense about some things…and so observant about others?" Sakura wondered with a shake of her head.

Pulling her closer, Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle. "I pay attention where it really matters, Sakura-chan."

Lips settling into a pout, Sakura allowed Naruto to pull her to his chest. It had been far too long since she had received a hug from him, and she found she had missed it in a way she couldn't describe.

"I didn't deserve it you know," she muttered as she felt him place his chin on top of her head protectively.

"You always say that," he grumbled as he held her even tighter. "I'm going to be Hokage one day, you know. The least I can do is ask my girl out in style."

"Is that so?" Sakura asked wearily, recognizing the determined tone of his voice that he usually only reserved for Hokage declarations.

Pulling back to look her in the eyes, his tone turned worried as he said, "If you'll have me, that is."

Surprisingly, for once Sakura felt no anger or worry, but instead felt an odd calmness wash over her. This time she wouldn't stress and she wouldn't worry, because his question was too important. _He_ was too important, and she was just plain _tired_.

So Sakura told her large forehead to take a back seat and leaning up she placed a quick kiss upon the corner of his mouth.

"You asked for it, Uzumaki," she said with a smirk, relishing the shocked look in his blue eyes.

But as his shock faded, his grin turned sly and he nodded, "I sure did."

Scooping her up with a laugh, he kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, and then finally settled on her lips. All the while she giggled helplessly at his child-like behavior, loving that only _he_ could make her feel so happy and content.

As his lips moved sensually against her own, Sakura couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. Only a few hours earlier she had been so worried, and now, everything had fallen into place perfectly.

But then Naruto was moving to nip at her jaw line and all thought zeroed in on him alone.

As her hands fisted in his shirt, he leaned his forehead down against hers.

"I really will give you all of those things, Sakura-chan," he said softly, and Sakura gave a brief nod, telling him she understood.

_Friendship, happiness, strength, courage, wisdom, trust, time, loyalty, hope, honor, passion, and love._

"I know," she whispered back with a smile. "Though maybe you should leave the wisdom to me?"

"Hey now, weren't you just pleasantly surprised by how observant I can be?" he reminded her, his lips turning up into an almost smirk.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine, but it seems very unfair for you to give all of that."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "It's ok. You can just repay me in _pleasurable favors_."

The boy waggled his eyebrows playfully and Sakura gave him a gentle punch in the chest.

"You're just lucky I love you. Otherwise you'd be in a world of hurt right now," she told him, brandishing her gloved hands.

Naruto nodded, giving her an appraising look. "And luckily I love you so I'd take the hurt like a man. Besides, you always heal me right after anyways."

As the two grinned at each other, they knew once and for all. There had been no romantic final declaration of love, but instead they had eased into it like they had anything else they did.

Neither could really tell when their friendship had truly blossomed. It hadn't happened overnight, but instead evolved over the years and endured through everything. It was only right that their love would be the same. And it would endure as well.

Looking glumly over her shoulder, Naruto complained, "Too bad Ichiraku is closed. I'm _starving_. I didn't even have enough time to go get my money from Baa-chan either."

"I'm sure she's _dying_ to know how things are going too," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just keep her waiting," Naruto said slyly. "I feel like receiving some of my payment tonight, Sakura-chan."

When he reached for her, Sakura deftly moved out of the way. "You smell," she told him with a playful grin.

Looking down at his dirtied clothes, Naruto seemed to finally remember he had just returned from a mission.

"Let's go back to my apartment and I'll fix that," he suggested, taking hold of her hand.

"You can fix it at _my_ apartment. I actually have food there."

"I guess that's true."

"I even baked some cookies."

"Alright! Can I wear my Christmas boxers?"

"It wouldn't be Christmas without them."

"They might not last very long, though. I know it's hard for you to resist-"

"_Naruto!_"

_Love_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_One heart full of love for you alone_

* * *

A/N: ah, complete! I feel very pleased with the ending after struggling to get it just the right way. I love thinking of Naruto and Sakura's relationship as very playful, which is why I portrayed it as such. Well, by the end it seemed most of you knew who it was, which is good. (I didn't want to get someone's hopes up over another pairing, but instead lead everyone towards the true pairing). Though, I think has had some problems...I haven't received any notifications all week, which is annoying. That might explain the lower than usual review number, but for those of you who found the updates, thanks for reviewing! Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments and well wishes, especially those of you who stuck with this story since the beginning. I can't tell you how happy I am over how well this story was received! Now that this monster is complete, I will be working on my other fics, so keep an eye out for those.

Thanks for reading!

--Miss Soupy


End file.
